


Sealed

by CoraRiley



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Creampie, Desperation, F/M, Need, Passion, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Smut, Wall Sex, deathstar prison cell sex, one last moment of happiness before certain death, possible rescue, smartass driod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/pseuds/CoraRiley
Summary: Captured and thrown into a prison cell on the Deathstar, Cassian and Jyn face certain death. Unable to deny their mutual feelings of attraction a moment longer, the pair decide to give into their carnal desires; enjoying one last moment of bliss before their demise...or so they think. Rouge One AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My Lovelies!!
> 
> Welcome to 'Sealed,' my first Rebelcaptain fic. 
> 
> I wrote this prior to the release of 'Rogue One' so please keep that in mind while reading this. I had limited resources and worked with what was available...so if my characterization is completely off, well...yeah. Kinda hard to write something spot-on when you haven't seen the movie first. 
> 
> Anyways...I do hope you enjoy!! Depending on how the movie turns out, I could see myself continuing this story...we will see!!

Cassian Andor pushed out a weary sigh and settled his bruised back against the frigid durasteel wall of the cramped holding cell. Wiping a drop of warm blood from his torn lip with the back of his hand, the Captain watched Jyn intently as she paced back and forth like a caged animal.

“Please stop, Jyn. You’ll tire yourself out,” Cassian reasoned.

Immediately halting her tracks, the Rebel turned her cat like gaze towards Cassian and pursed her lips together. They were the first words he had spoken since they were thrown into the tiny cell only a handful of hours prior. When they were captured, the Captain received the brunt of the Stormtroopers’ wrath and had been beaten severely while she remained physically unscathed. Seeing his otherwise handsome face marred by sunbursts of black and blue made Jyn’s blood boil. She couldn’t help but feel guilty; it was her fault they were found.

_It was her fault that they had failed._

“Good,” Jyn hissed, lifting a closed fist and turning towards the cell door, “it’ll make the interrogation easier if I’m tired.”

Wincing slightly as he heard the sound of Jyn’s fist making contact with the unforgiving durasteel, Cassian shook his head and slowly stood from his seat on the ridgid bench. Quickly clearing the small space to the door, the Captain gently placed his hands upon the Rebel’s slight shoulders and urged her to face him.

“Jyn, don’t do this to yourself. I’ve studied you long enough to know what you’re thinking. _You_ didn’t fail the Rebellion. _I_ did. Now, please...rest,” Cassian urged, directing the woman towards the bench.

Shaking her stinging hand, Jyn nodded at the Captain once and allowed herself to be led towards the back wall. Flopping down on flat surface, the Rebel leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. Cradling her head in her hands, Jyn pulled her green eyes to Cassian as he took a seat next to her.

“Do you know what will happen?” Jyn asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Shrugging what was left of his olive tunic from his body, the Captain looked at Jyn for a few, quiet moments before answering her question.

“Well...they will use any means necessary to gain our knowledge of the Rebell--”

“So we just have to endure physical pain?” Jyn interrupted, “well, they can pull me limb from limb...I won’t give them _anything._ ”

Cassian lifted his injured lips into a small grin and resisted the urge to run his fingers through Jyn’s tousled hair. Even in the face of certain death, the Rebel wasn’t about to let her fear overtake her. She was the fiercest woman he had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

“You may not have a choice,” Cassian said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Jyn asked, lifting a brow and sitting up straight.

“We have been waiting for too long...if they intended on torturing us, they would have done so by now. No...we’re waiting for someone...some _thing_ stronger than we are,” the Captain began.

“Who?” Jyn asked, a look of confusion passing over her features, “ _what?_ ”

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, the Captain narrowed his brown eyes and mulled over the question. Although Cassian wasn’t completely certain, he couldn’t think of another explanation as to why they had been kept in the dank cell for so long.

“Vader, most likely,” Cassian offered with a curt nod, “and we will be defenseless against his power.”

Blinking her eyes, Jyn stared at the Captain with her mouth agape. Not once did it ever occur to the Rebel that _Darth Vader_ would be their interrogator. Cassian must be mad with pain to even suggest that the mythical Darksider would personally see to their torture and information extraction.

“You can’t be serious,” Jyn scoffed.

Inching himself closer towards the woman, Cassian tried his best to keep a straight look on his face. He didn’t want to alarm Jyn, but she needed to understand how dire the situation was. They wouldn’t be making it out of the Deathstar alive.

“I am,” he stated.

Turning her torso towards Cassian, Jyn gripped her toned thighs; digging her ripped nails into the black fabric of her trousers. Swallowing her panic, the Rebel lifted her chin and resolved herself to the fact that she and the Captain only had one option left. They needed to take action before Vader had the opportunity to.

“Right,” Jyn said stoically, “so how do we do it?”

Silently thanking the Maker that he didn’t have to say the words aloud, Cassian carefully tugged the hem of his white undershirt from his trousers and pulled it from his body. Tossing the fabric to the sterile floor, the Captain turned his waist and pointed at a small lump of skin just beneath his ribcage.

“Before we left, I went to the Medbay and had two metal vials of Irksh poison implanted under my skin. It won't be a painless death, but it will be a quick one,” he said, his voice edged with a sad resolve.

Jyn allowed her eyes to drag from the hidden vials up Cassian’s naked chest, before settling back on his charming, bruised face. From the moment the Captain had ‘freed’ her from that crumbling Imperial prison cell months before, she had felt an instant connection to the man. After living the majority of her adult life alone, his presence had been a healing salve to her soul. If this was to be her end, she couldn’t think of anyone else she would rather leave this plane of existence with.

“I suppose we aren’t lucky enough to have a painless death, hmm?” Jyn asked, lifting her lips into a tiny smile.      

Unable to stop himself, Cassian lifted his hand and cradled the side of Jyn’s warm face. He had fallen in love with the woman even before he had met her, when Mon Mothma had given the Captain her file with the order to track her. They were one and the same, he and Jyn; two broken halves made whole beside each other. Running the pad of his calloused thumb across her cheekbone, the Captain gave the woman a small, confident smirk.

“I suppose not,” he began, dropping his voice to a whisper tinged in desire, “ _my little Rebel_.”

An electric shock raced down the length of Jyn’s spine as her brain registered Cassian’s words. Perhaps he felt as strongly about her as she did about him? She had doubted that the Captain felt anything more for her than an officer cares for his solider, but looking into his dark brown eyes Jyn knew he felt much more.

Letting out a shaky breath, Jyn covered her hand over Cassian’s and turned her face to nuzzle his palm with her soft lips. She had a final chance to experience happiness, the Rebel intended on taking it.

Cassian closed his tired eyes and took in the sensation of Jyn’s mouth slowly moving from his hand to the sensitive skin of his inner forearm. He had spent many nights dreaming of the way her pouty lips would feel upon his flesh. Now that the moment was here, the Captain quickly realized that they felt better than anything he could ever imagine.  

Spurned on by the rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins, Jyn continued to pepper a line of eager kisses along Cassian’s tanned arm. Although the Rebel knew she needed to be gentle due to the Captain’s injuries, she didn’t know if she would be able to hold back; Jyn’s body had the tendency to override her brain in the heat of the moment.

Snapping his eyelids open as he felt the Rebel’s wet tongue lap over his bicep, Cassian wrapped his free arm around the woman’s slim body and pulled her onto his lap; pushing out a pained hiss as the extra weight jarred his beaten muscles.

“I’m sorry!” Jyn gasped, trying to wiggle herself from the Captain’s grasp.

“No... _no_...don’t be sorry,” Cassian purred, moving his hands to either side of Jyn’s worried face, _“I need you, Jyn.”_

Not giving the woman time to respond, Cassian pulled the Rebel’s beautiful face towards his and claimed her lips in a desperate kiss. Although he wanted nothing more than to take his time showing Jyn how much he cared for her, the Captain was fully aware that their time together was fleeting; the crushing thought causing him to growl against Jyn’s sweet lips.

 Pressing her clothed body flush against Cassian’s naked chest, Jyn wantonly returned the passion directed towards her; nipping at his hungry mouth and tongue while grinding her lower half over the Captain’s thighs. She could feel the familiar warmth of desire growing in the pit of her stomach, causing a ripple of gooseflesh to pebble the skin underneath her black, Imperial jumpsuit.

Suddenly feeling flushed, the Rebel dragged her fingers to the zipper of her disguise and hastily undid the bindings of the scratchy fabric. There were too many layers separating her and the Captain and Jyn planned on rectifying the situation as quickly as possible.    

Groaning against the kiss as Jyn caught his injured lip between his teeth, Cassian moved his hands to the split fabric of her jumpsuit and smoothly pulled the disguise from her torso; pushing the black material down and baring her taut breasts to his excited fingers.

“Wait...here...let me,” Jyn panted, pulling her lips away and standing from Cassian’s lap.

Quirking his head to the side, the Captain watched Jyn with a heated stare as the gorgeous woman removed her obsidian leather boots, jumpsuit, and panties from her svelte body. Letting his eyes dance over her smooth, fair skin, Cassian cursed the Empire for taking _their_ future away. Instead of years of happiness together, they had mere seconds; it simply wouldn’t be enough.

Catching Cassian’s warm eyes gloss over, Jyn lifted her hand and pushed a lock of brown hair from his forehead. She could almost sense what the Captain was thinking, and it tightened the breath in her chest.

 _“Cassian,”_ Jyn whispered, trying to jar him into the present.

Blinking himself back into reality, Cassian gave the Rebel a fleeting smile and stood carefully from the bench. After stripping himself of his boots, olive trousers and boxers, the Captain stepped his nude form towards Jyn and dropped his head to kiss her lips once more. Cassian’s body was aching with hurried need, causing the last thread of his self control to snap. Placing his calloused hands upon Jyn’s narrow waist, the Captain lifted the petite woman into the air; not paying his battered body any attention as his bruised muscles began to protest.

Moaning into the kiss, Jyn instinctively wrapped her thin legs around Cassian’s waist and draped her arms around his neck. Although the circumstances were less than ideal, the Rebel couldn’t remember the last time she needed someone so completely. Feeling his naked flesh pressed against hers only heightened her arousal and the woman found herself grow wet with desire. Nothing else mattered in that moment but she and Cassian and the declaration of love their bodies were about to express to each other; something the Empire couldn’t take away.

Pressing Jyn’s body against the cold durasteel wall, Cassian moved his left hand to cup her firm ass cheek while his right moved between their wanting bodies to grasp onto his hardened cock. Easing away from their passionate kiss, the Captain watched the Rebel’s delicate face intently while angling his throbbing cock towards her slick folds.

Arching towards his touch, Jyn pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and gave Cassian an eager nod. She was completely ready for the quick coupling ahead.

“Please, Cassian...we...haven’t much time,” Jyn breathed.  

Heeding the Rebel’s words, Cassian bent his head down and nipped at Jyn’s jawline at the same moment he eased his cock into her silken opening. Allowing himself a moment to savor the feeling her tight cunt gripped around his girth, Cassian moved his hand to her right ass cheek and slowly began to thrust into her wet pussy.

Gasping lustfully into the air of the cell, Jyn clawed her nails over the tanned skin of Cassian’s shoulders and tightened her legs around his moving body. Catching his gaze with her own, the Rebel gave him a satisfied smile as he ramped up the speed of his thrusts; fucking her readily against the smooth wall in a pace that caused the butterflies in her belly to tickle her entire core.

Squeezing his fingertips into Jyn’s ass, the Captain pushed into her warm cunt again and again using short, controlled thrusts. Being inside her satin lined sheath made Cassian realize that the Rebel was everything he had ever needed; for once in his fractured life, he finally felt complete.

Trying to meet his thrusts as best she could with her hips, Jyn squealed happily as her sensitive nipples tickled over the skin of Cassian’s chest. Although this was a fast, desperate fuck, the Rebel could feel her body swelling with pleasure. Cassian’s cock was sliding in and out of Jyn’s tight cunt at just the perfect angle that he was hitting her secret crevice with every well placed thrust. Knowing that time wasn’t on their side, the Rebel pulled her right hand from his shoulder and wiggled her fingers between their bodies to find her aching clit.  

Letting his eyes fall to Jyn’s thin fingers working her clit, Cassian growled through gritted teeth and swirled his hips. He could feel the sensitive tip of his cock nudge at the spongy texture inside her cunt and beamed with pride knowing that if he continued to push against it, Jyn would break easily in his hands.

Relishing in the sounds of their bodies slapping ardently against one another, Jyn pressed the back of her head against the durasteel and bit into her lower lip. Her middle finger was expertly gliding over her pink bud and the Rebel knew it wouldn’t be long before her release consumed her. Squeezing the inner walls of her cunt rhythmically over Cassian’s thick girth, Jyn bore her green eyes into Cassian’s and let out a soft whimper.  

Lifting his hips sharply with every quick thrust, the Captain gave Jyn a cheeky smirk as he felt her body begin to tremble around him. He wanted to make sure that the woman took her pleasure before he felt his own. She was squeezing his cock so tightly, however, that he began to think of his last intelligence briefing to keep himself from spilling his seed prematurely.

 _“Jyn...are you...close?”_ Cassian asked hopefully.

Nodding a reply, Jyn flicked the nail of her finger along her aching clit; knowing that the small bit of pain would send her careening over the edge. Giving herself one last moment to memorize the Captain’s handsome face, the Rebel closed her eyes and let out a loud series of moans as she allowed her body to be consumed by her release.

Feeling Jyn come undone around his throbbing cock sent the Captain into overdrive. Taking in a sharp breath, he thrust into her warm, silky cunt; again and again and again until he felt a familiar tickle swirl underneath his balls. With a loud groan, Cassian relaxed his body and enjoyed his sharp orgasm as it raced through his injured mucles; pumping a rope of hot cum into Jyn’s sopping cunt.

Laughing lightly as her body slowly came down from the high of her release, Jyn opened her glassy eyes and smiled happily at Cassian. If that was to be the last feeling of pleasure she would ever experience, then the Rebel would die a satisfied woman.

“Thank you,” she offered, unsure of what else she should say.

Leaning forward, Cassian kissed Jyn’s pouty lips one more time before gently easing the woman’s legs down onto the cold floor. He would love nothing more than to bask in the afterglow with her, but there wasn’t time to lose. Taking her hand in his, Cassian lifted her index finger to the patch of skin under his ribcage.

“I need you to break the skin and pull out the vials, Jyn,” Cassian encouraged, squeezing her wrist lovingly.  

“Aye, Captain,” Jyn said with a press of her lips into a flat line.

Following Cassian’s command, Jyn took her jagged nail and ripped it into his tanned flesh; having to repeat the scratch a handful of times before the wound was deep enough to reveal the vials hidden just beneath the surface. Using the tips of her middle finger and thumb, the Rebel squeezed her fingers into the wound; causing the tiny vials to pop from his skin. Catching them in the palm of her left hand, Jyn held out their physical death sentence for Cassian to see.

Sucking in a pained gulp of air, the Captain ran his fingertips over his open wound in an effort to soothe the sting away. Not that it would matter soon, he reminded himself. Looking from the Rebel's hand to her solemn face, Cassian offered a curt nod; knowing that their fate had been sealed.

“Together, then?” Jyn asked, arching a brow.

“Together,” Cassian replied with certainty before taking his vial from Jyn’s hand.  

Almost in sync, the new lovers brought the blood covered vials towards their lips. In just a few, short moments their worries would be over and the Rebellion’s secrets would be protected. Cassian and Jyn were just about to pop the vials into their mouths when the pair were distracted by a loud noise just outside their cell door.

Turning towards the durasteel door with wide eyes, Jyn attempted to bite back the surge of panic instantly rising in her body. It was now or never, she mused. Flicking the vial into her mouth, the Rebel straightened her naked body and braced herself for death.

Following Jyn’s lead, Cassian took his own vial into his mouth and grabbed onto Jyn’s trembling hand. Although this was not the way he wanted to leave this realm, the Captain knew would die secure in the knowledge that he would meet Jyn in the next life.

Before the couple had a chance to snap open the vials with their teeth, however, the door to their cell violently burst open in a small explosion; sending the two flying back against the far wall of the cramped room with a loud ‘thud.’

“Congratulations, you are being rescued,” the familiar sound of K-2SO’s artificial voice boomed as the tall droid walked through the smouldering threshold.

Immediately spitting out the vials, Jyn and Cassian looked to each other before pulling their dumbfounded faces towards K-2SO. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing. There was no way the droid should be standing there.

“I said you are being rescued, why are you just lying there...naked?” the droid quipped.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Cassian quickly stood from the floor and ran towards the bench to grab his trousers and boots. He was certain that his droid hadn’t survived their initial attack with the Stormtroopers and was silently thanking the Maker for the small miracle.

“It’s good to see you,” Cassian said, throwing his clothes on.

“Yes. I assume it would be,” K-2SO said snarkily, “Imperial Stormtroopers are converging on our location, this would have been a swifter rescue had you been _dressed_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cassian said, waving off his droid’s attitude.  

Knowing that time was of the essence, Jyn made her way towards the bench to hastily put on her own clothes. Although they weren’t out of the woods, yet, Jyn had the sudden feeling of hope. They just might live to see another day.

“Cassian?” Jyn asked, zipping up her black jumpsuit, “what just happened...between us...it doesn’t change anything, does it?”

Pulling the hem of his white undershirt down over his torso, Cassian stepped up to the Rebel and quirked his knuckle under her chin. Giving her a devilish grin, he lowered his voice just enough for his droid not to hear.

“It changes everything, _my little Rebel.”_      

  

               

**Author's Note:**

> So. How did you like it? I really like this pairing...I really, really do. 
> 
> Let me know in the box below!!
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr. CoraRiley. Hope to hear from you guys, soon!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
